


That Hairclip, Man.

by Asellus



Series: Bros Before Hoes [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asellus/pseuds/Asellus
Summary: Noctis was attractive; no doubt about that, the man could even be described as gorgeous. But his fluffy hair one day gets a bit too shaggy and he has to start pinning it away from his eyes.After he does this during a certain situation, well, Prompto is weak and really loves how good looking his boyfriend is.





	That Hairclip, Man.

**Author's Note:**

> A super quick smut oneshot to get my mind off of the upcoming Prom DLC.
> 
> Based off of a headcanon a friend and i have that Noct has to clip his hair back sometimes. Plus sex.

Noctis smacked away Ignis' hand, "Its fine! I don't need any cutting yet, buzz off."

 

Ignis huffed and tossed his hands up in defeat, moving back to the stove to continue dinner.

 

"I dunno man, it's lookin' pretty shaggy."

 

Noct just glared softly at his boyfriend and continued to munch on stolen pieces of shredded meat before he was shooed away. They collapsed on the couch together and Prompto started up the TV, Noctis nestled between his legs, back to chest. Prompto picked something mindless to watch while they waited for Ignis to finish dinner, drumming his fingers on Noctis’ belly. Noctis on the other hand kept playing with his bangs, pushing them around with his lips pursed in concentration.

 

“You don’t really think it looks bad, right?”

 

Prom laughed softly and pressed a kiss to Noct’s shoulder, “Of course not, you always look good to me, babe.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t see anything.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Noctis huffed, “literally I can’t read the paper.” He grumbled and slipped a hand underneath his dark bangs to push them aside, staring down at his paperwork Ignis dropped off.

 

Prompto snorted, closing the fridge and walking back over to Noctis, dragging out a chair to sit on in front of him.

 

“Maybe it has to do with your hair being as long as it is? Your spikes are even starting to suffer.” Prompto sipped from his cup of juice.  
  
“No way, and my hair is perfect. They’ve always been fluffy like this,” Noctis ruffled them and shoved them out the way to get back to work.

 

Just a few seconds later, the thick strands fell back down and slightly obscured his view once more. He let out a growl and tried tucking them away but they weren’t long enough to reach his ears, just enough to bother him immensely Prompto was having the time of his life watching Noct fiddle around and get angry at his own hair due to his refusal of getting it cut. He has something against anyone else styling his hair, it’s a very precious thing to him and Prompto can really relate.

 

“Just pin it back,” he offers to his frustrated friend, swirling around the juice in his cup.

 

“Pin it?”

 

“You know, just grab a clip and pin it to the top of your head to get it out of your way. It’s what I do,” Prom gestured to his longer flap of bangs as he spoke. Noctis seemed to consider it for a while before standing up and moving to the hallway bathroom.

 

“I normally just use a hairband in the mornings,” Noctis called, stepping back out in a few seconds, pushing a black hairband into his equally as black hair, his bangs flipped back out of his face.

 

He looked cute, Prompto decided, his pale and soft features on display. He looked much younger without his messy hair framing his face, looking less angular and the cute little mole by his mouth was easier to spot when it wasn’t drowned out by the dark color of his hair. He looked very cute. Noctis sat back down and let a soft smile of triumph grace his pouty lips when he could see the page better, getting back into the groove. Prompto snuck a picture of him and saved it as his phone background, grinning brightly.

 

Noctis continued to do this anytime he had to read or do homework after this, grabbing his hairband or using one of Prompto’s duckbill clips and this only further agitated Ignis who was trying to get Noctis into a barber’s chair for weeks now, bordering on months. Prom was the downfall in his plan but he held no regrets, he loved when Noctis would get so focused during Mario Kart and would whip out his clip or hairband to bush his bangs back, like some kind of anime character.

 

Prompto has even come over somedays and caught Noctis with his hair clipped back while he’s cleaning, it started to become a new style foe him. That, or he’s just trying to spite Ignis which, let’s be honest, both Noctis and Prompto have gone through longer lengths just to fuck with Iggy. It was a sight to see and experience and soon, it just became a habit for Noctis to push his bangs out of the way instead of getting his hair cut. It wasn’t really a big thing honestly, besides teasing Ignis life didn’t change because of it.

 

Until one specific night, it really did change everything; for Prompto at the very least.

 

Sitting in his lap and grinding away to his heart’s content, Prompto distracted Noct from any kind of work he was about to do with the desperate need for contact. Being out of school meant most of Noctis’ time was soaked up by his royal duties, which Prom completely understood but couldn’t help but miss their alone time, specifically this kind. With Noctis’ hands cupping his ass and his own tangling in those long, silky locks, their tongues dove in each other’s mouth frantically. Prompto keened when there was a rough squeeze and he pushes down into Noct, rocking his hips for that sweet friction.

 

Noctis pulled from the kiss to suck and nibble a few pretty marks into Prompto’s pale neck, noises and lovely murmurs of Noct’s name slipping shamelessly from Prom’s mouth. Prompto ended up flat on his back, scrambling up into a sitting position leaning against the couch’s armrest, biting his lip as Noctis works his mouth over his body. His tank top was yanked off and tossed away to the floor and Noct’s hot kisses and quick licking trailed down his chest, stopping to nibble on the softer parts of Prompto’s body. Prompto squirms under him, knowing Noctis has weak spots for his stomach and his face flushes a darker color when his boyfriend lavishes attention to his faded stretch marks.

 

Getting the hopeful gist of where Noctis is heading, Prompto in embarrassment of his marks pushes lightly at Noct’s head, spreading his legs for him. Noct chuckles and bites at the zipper of Prom’s jeans before getting to work on popping the button and tugging the zipper down. He moves quickly, knowing they don’t have too much time to indulge in this, giving Prompto a few good strokes to further prepare him; he flicks his bangs out of his eyes when they start to bother him again and obscure his view of his boyfriend’s pretty cock.

 

Noctis loves blowjobs, there’s no doubting that, whether he’s giving or receiving it’s one of his most favorite things to do with Prompto besides sex itself. So when his bangs start getting in his way, making him misjudge his mouths distance more than once and blocking him from looking up to see Prompto’s beautiful face contorted in pleasure, he was pissed. He groaned, popping off the head of Prom’s cock and grabbed his hand to set it on his own dick.

 

“One second,” he grumbles, Prom stuttering out confused sounds as he searched his pockets for his hair clip. Finding it and grinning in victory, he brushes hi bangs up to the top of his head and clipped them in place, moving back down to his prize and wrapping his fingers around it.

 

Noctis fit Prompto into his mouth easily, getting into the same nice routine of sucking his boyfriend off with a few little changes thrown in now and again, having his fun and enjoying it all. Prompto can’t seem to take his eyes off of Noctis’ hair, the simple gesture of pinning his hair away somehow becoming incredibly sexy in this moment. The way Noct made sure to focus completely on Prompto, that he wanted to see him clearly and he was more enthusiastic in general combined with just how fucking cute he looks with his hair styled like this well, Prom was on cloud nine.

 

He buried his fingers in that shaggy hair and gripped roughly, his handle much better now that it’s longer, shoving Noct further down onto his shaft knowing he can take it. Noctis grips onto his thighs and opens his mouth wider, a moan escaping and vibrating around Prom’s cock, preparing himself for the onslaught of thrusts into his mouth. Prompto bucked his hips up and shifted in a better position to fuck into Noct’s throat, eyes fluttering closed as he lets himself get lost in the feeling, fisting his hair and his free hand gripping at the leather of the couch.  Noctis groaned and let a few moans slip with every other thrust, his throat burning but feeling so good.

 

He palmed his own cock still confined in his sweatpants, huffing from his nose as he took each thrust and hair tug with pride, his unfocused eyes catching glimpses of Prompto’s gasping and whimpering face. Noct gave a few rough sucks when he could but he mostly relaxed and enjoyed the face fucking for what it was, Prompto’s cock fitting beautifully in his throat and bumping the back with each buck, his own hand finding its way inside his boxers by now to rub himself off.  Prompto finishes rather quickly, what with how long it’s been since the last time, pouring down Noct’s throat and filling his mouth, lazy rolls of his hips as he rides it out, flopping boneless onto the couch in the afterglow.

 

Noctis pulls off and holds his lips closed for the few seconds it takes to wipe up the few drops the spilled onto his chin and tilting his head back to suck his finger off, swallowing it all down. Prompto’s cock gives a sad twitch at the sight but he was spent, content with watching Noct jerk himself off to his peak and what a sight it was. Noctis’ back arching and his hand working frantically, putting on a show and he slipped himself from his pants and played with his chest, a tweak to his nipple and a few desperate thrusts into his fist and was spilling over his fingers.

 

Prompto, as per tradition, licked Noctis’ hand clean with a grin and kissed him afterward, the musk of each other in one another’s mouths setting his nerves ablaze. Noctis wasn’t too fond of swallowing often or tasting himself in Prompto’s mouth but he knew Prom had a thing for it and would do anything for a few extra brownie points. When all was said and done and they cleaned up, both lazy and Noctis more sleepy than ever, Prom watched with dazed eyes as Noctis removed the duckbill from his hair and let his bangs flop over once more to frame his face.

 

Shame, he looked so cute with his face getting fucked on full display.

 

That’s what did it. He looked so good like that, so focused and sexy and cute. Prompto couldn’t get the image out of his head and this included anytime Noctis decided to use his clip after that. It was just a boring evening, Prompto finishing the last few bites of dinner when Noctis cursed at the TV, pulling out his duckbill clip. Prom’s heart stopped at the sight, Noctis with sharp eyes, intense as he stared in pure focus and determination. His hand, delicate and soft is collecting his dark hair in a smooth swoop. He threaded his fingers through it and pushed it all back; the clip itself held between his teeth, lips curled into a sexy frown that always fit his face perfectly. He slipped the clip in place and clamped it down to finally pin his hair back, pouting as he pulled his legs up to his chest and restarted the level he was on.

 

There was nothing special about pinning your hair away from your face, not at all, especially since he’s been doing it for like a month and a half now. But goddamn, did he have to look so good when doing it? And does it have to remind Prompto of that gorgeous blowjob? He was stirring in his pants just thinking about it. Noctis’ face looked so kissable, so fuckable and so goddamn cute. He has to calm himself, getting so worked up over Noctis just playing with his hair, it’s ridiculous and dumb.

 

It would be so much easier to not think about if it didn’t happen every goddamn time Noctis pinned his bangs back. Literally every fucking time and Prompto jumps him one time when Noctis pulled his hair into a very small ponytail one sweltering hot day, riding him like he was born to do so. Noct wasn’t complaining one bit, though he didn’t know why Prompto did it, it didn’t stop him from enjoying every minute of it, even if he had been on the phone with Gladio and the shield may or may not have caught a few moans before Noctis hung up.

 

But the torture, or fun, came to an end when Noctis was scheduled a meeting with his father and the council. There is no way he was going to let himself be caught dead with his hair as long and messy as is in front of his father, so he caved and spent a generous amount of money on a haircut. Prompto took plenty of pictures of Noct’s disgruntled face as Ignis spoke to Noctis’ stylist and as the lady started cutting. He made fake pained noises and spun a long tale about how he’s going to miss his “luscious locks” and a small part of Prompto also agreed with the statement.

 

Noctis came out of the salon looking sharp and clean and although Prom had a thing for the messier look he couldn’t deny that Noctis was just as attractive with it styled up and relatively short. He snapped a picture and ruffled the spikes that were now at attention once more. Noct was thrown back into his usual routine and Prom was unable to play with his hair as often, what with it taking so long to style in the mornings once again and it was a loss he’ll forever mourn.

 

But just because it was shorter doesn’t mean Prompto wouldn’t try and get his way, just a little.

 

Prom was laid flat on his belly between Noctis’ legs, making a show as always, mouth wide open when Noctis came with thick ropes onto his tongue and lips. He smiled and licked his lips, savoring the taste of his boyfriend and pleased he kept to his better eating habits, though he would probably still swallow even if Noct tasted less than preferable. Noctis looked like he was going to fall asleep, as he usually does post orgasm, but he calls Prompto over and stuffs his hand down his boyfriend’s sleeping shorts.

 

Noct worked him with a quick and skilled hand, Prompto moaning and squirming around at his touch alone, clutching to Noctis’ shoulders and mumbling sweet nothings into his ear. After Prom managed to get a few marks on his neck, nothing too heavy, Noctis quickly leaned down to take his cock in his sweet hot mouth, at least he tried to but was stopped by Prom’s hand cupping his face and pushing him away.

 

“What…? Don’t want a blow?” Noct furrowed his brows in confusion, just slightly.

 

Prompto bit his lip and his face flushed, “Well I…um…can you pin your bangs back?”

 

His confusion just seemed to grow, his hand slowing to a stop despite Prompto’s whine and little thrust into his fist.

 

“What, like, how I did when it was longer?” Prompto nodded quickly at this. Noctis huffed, searching Prom’s face for any jokes before slowly sitting up.

 

“Okay…if you want…”

 

Prompto nodded again and squirmed, feeling silly with his request but dammit he just couldn’t help himself. Noctis looked too damn good when he was doing it, it made everything more intense and it was so easy to see his emotions better with how expressive his eyes are. It was just sexy as fuck. Noctis came back just a moment later, Prompto sitting up against the headboard and stroking his cock lazily as he waited. Noct kneeled in front of him and brandished his duckbill clip as if to show it off.

 

He was obviously being sassy and kind of mocking, just a little, moving slowly and watching Prompto’s every move, their eyes boring into one another’s when Prom’s flickered to his hands as they worked his now shorter bangs up and back. Noct’s hair was always shaggy even in its trimmed state so it was still pretty easy to gather it together and slip it into the clip, his cute lips pursing as he did so. He pulled his hands away and widened his eyes, though they were lidded and he gave off this “is that what you wanted?” vibe, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Prompto let a pleased sigh slip past his lips and watched Noctis lower himself down to properly work his cock. It was totally worth asking and the little bit of mocking. Noctis stared up at him through thick black lashes, his face and mouth in perfect view as he took Prompto’s cock swiftly, humming around him and reaching up to play with Prom’s chest. Prompto arched into the tug and tweaks on his nipple, his heated and loving gaze never leaving Noct’s own sharp eyes.

 

It was so fucking good without his, yes, very pretty and attractive bangs, but bangs in the way none the less. Prompto got to see the way his eyes fluttered every time he went down all the way, how his lips stretched around his girth and his pale cheeks grew flushed. The icing on the cake was watching how his gorgeous eyes rolled in their sockets when he started thrusting, the foggy glassed over, lust filled look when Prom rolled his hips and fucked into his throat. Yeah, that was the best, watching every little facial twitch and pleasure filled slight smile plainly on Noct’s face.

 

He got to watch further still, Noct’s eyes screwed tight and his mouth working to milk him dry when he came with a whimpering cry, finishing much faster with the new display.  Noctis stood up and wandered to their bathroom to spit and rinse his mouth, leaving a dazed Prompto to tuck himself back in and get comfy under the blankets. When Noct returned he had taken the clip out and ruffled his hair back into place, climbing in next to Prom and wrapping his arms around him.

 

“So…mind telling me what that was about?” Noct asked.

 

Prompto chuckled while leaning up to gently kiss the mole next to Noctis’ mouth.

 

“I like seeing your face, all the expressions you make when you suck me off.”

 

Noct set his chin on Prompto’s head and gave a snort, “I guess that works. I’ll let you see more often, then.”

 

Prompto giggled and snuggled further into his boyfriend’s chest, taking in his scent and mumbling a very soft ‘love you’ before letting himself succumb to sleep. Noctis just pet him and shook his head at Prom’s antics.

 

“Anything for you, Prom.”


End file.
